Yes, I have a Sister! I, think
by LiveWithIt
Summary: Draco finds out he has a twin sister, Lex, and she is transfering to Hogwarts in the middle of sixth year! And turns out, she has some strange friends. And some unexspected people have interests in her. How in the world is draco going to survive a sister!
1. Chapter 1

**Listen, I don't own any of the characters, their all Rowling's. (Except for Zane, Leviathan, Griffin, and Alexandria)**

**And I am also knew with this, so if you vanna give some ideas or criticism, go ahead.**

NEED 2 KNOWS:

Zane is the Creighton's real son.

Griffin is insanely hot, he's pretty much Nicholas Braun's twin—look him up.

And the minister of Magic is still Barty Crouch

Oh, and Zane looks like Johnny Pacar

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1

I don't care. So what, who cares, anyway!?! So, kids every day find out that they're adopted, kids everyday find out that their identity has been a lie for fifteen years!!! What am I saying? This is MADNESSS!! So, here I am sitting in the minister of magic's office and being told that my parents were killed for protecting me. No, God, no, I'm not the boy who lived. I am apparently, Alexandria Malfoy, formerly known as Alexandria Creighton; known as Lex by all who fear/admire me. I better say something or the Minister will start rambling on again**, 'heaven forbid'** l: P.

"Yes… Sir, I understand. What will I do though, they have no magic relatives, and I know none of my own." **Stupid fat man. He sort of looks like Hitler. ******

"Well, I have made contact with Head of Hogwarts, dear" **Devil child.** "And he will have you attend school their**." I WILL pray for that bloke, he has hell out for him. **"Then I will try and make contact with your birth parents." **Those poor, poor people**. "And you will attend Lockhart Prepatory one more day, to gather your things." **Why can't the dang Prep school just keep her!!!! ******

Yeah, so, I left the office and started walking down Knockturn Alley. What am I going to need for school there? Better stop at Borgin & Burkes. They ought to have some **interesting** things for class. I walk up to the counter, the guy at the counter looks oddly like… "Zane? Dude is that you?"

"Hello, and welcome to Borgin & Burkes, what can I- Lex! Hey, Sis… I mean, uh… **God! What do I do? She's is but she isn't my sister, and she's - God what do I say? **Hi?" **BRILLIANT . **

"Hey, I didn't know you worked here? Is Griffin here?" **Ah, Griffin, my hot, and bloody powerful boyfriend. Griffin Lockhart. As in Lockhart Prep.**

**SHE IS SO FREAKIN' OBSESSED ABOUT HIM! **"Sorry, no, he's out on a private run for the uhh (looking at a clipboard) the Malfoys." **Wait, isn't that her new parents? I don't know what she sees in Griffin, just because he is an amazing at quittidge, and has gorgeous black hair, and he's sort of outgoing and… okay well I sort of see what she likes.**

"Zane, listen, I have some bad news, they're transferring me to Hogwarts." **OH, GOD!!! I'm in for it.**

"Cool."** AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's leaving!?! This sucks! Might as well hang myself. **"I'm gonna miss you, Sis, or Lex, or um… what should I call you?"

"I don't care; you can still call me Sis, or Lex. I'll see you later!" **That was awkward. **

**So, I walk back out onto Diagon alley, I brush someone from the side and **"Hey, do you know who you just injured?"

**GREAT, Someone who's full of him self. I spin and say **"Don't really care."** And suddenly I'm staring a guy version of me in the face. Oh. My. God. **

**

* * *

**********

So, R&R! Hey, also, let me know who should be the unfortunate soul to get in a fist fight with Lex. There will be blood.

**-Ron**

**-Harry**

**-Dobby**

**-or, A whole bunch of girls who decide to tackle her**

**YOU DECIDE!!**

**Put it WITH your review.**

**Thanks 4 reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTING I TELL YOU!!! (Except for the Lockhart students)

**Oh. My. God.**

**He had white blonde hair, and green eyes, just bloody like me! He had a smirk like me too. First, I have a mistaken identity, now, I have a STOLEN identity, AND BY A FREAKIN' GUY!!!! **

"Hi?" I hold my hand out to him. He's definitely going to be an arse.

**She is hot. She just assaulted me. But she's hot. Damn these bloody Malfoy good looks. **"Apology not accepted."** Did I just say that!?! Walk away Draco, walk away.**

**Oh, yeah, definite arse**. "Hey, I'm trying to be nice. And that wasn't an apology, if anyone needed to apologize it would be you!"

**Come on, bloke, just once, but play it cool and be nice.** "And why should I apologize to you?" **There, nailed that perfectly, maybe I'll take her for drinks.**

"Oh, don't apologize to me; it should be to your mother." I lean against the wall all casual-like.

"Apologize to my mother?" **Fool. **

"Yes, your mother" **Arse.**

"Why my mother?" **Honestly, why?**

"Because, she has to look at you all day!" **Ah, the arse has just been slapped in the face. **I can't help but laugh. So, I laugh, and he walks away.

**She has no class! She needs to be taught a lesson. Ah, I know!!**

**Why is he coming back? Oh, bloody hell, he's drawing his wand! **So, I draw mine. "There is no getting rid of you, is there, Blondie?" **At last, I can use the bunny suit charm, no matter what he does, or how many times he changes out of the suit, it will go back on!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!**

And just before I cast my charm, Griffin sees me. And he comes running,** ah hot, hot, Griffin. **"Uh, hi, sir, I'm sorry, what ever is going on here?" **OH HELL!**

"She insulted my mother! So, now, it's time for a lesson in etiquette." **Damn the drink plan now, she's got a brother, wonderful. ******

**GREAT; Blondie has spoken.**

"Actually, he bumped into me and decided to pick a fight."

"I am very sorry, sir, I am Griffin, Griffin Lockhart, and this is my girlfriend, Lex. What is your name?"** Lex, you never cease to amaze me.**

**Brothers, I can work around, but boyfriends, they're a hard obstacle. **"Draco, and I really have to go, now, my class is about to leave. Maybe we can talk another time." **I will have to get rid of him.** Smirks.

Back at Hogwarts… **

IN THE GREAT HALL, WAITING FOR THE NEW FIRST YEARS…**

"Harry? What are you reading in the Daily Prophet?" Hermione sat on her seat, doing work that hadn't been assigned yet (as always).

"Well," said Scar boy, "They say Voldemort just killed a couple while their children were at school last week. Apparently they go to Lockhart Prep. Have you ever heard of it?" **If anyone knew, it would be Miss Prefect.**

"Don't think I've heard of it, what about you, Ron?" She closed her book, and looked at him.

Ron, sitting across from her, was doing a combination of at least twenty late assignments, since last week he had been in the hospital wing for a bad case of Malfoy-beat-me-up-itis. "Well, I am truly surprised I know something you don't know, 'Mione. It's a private school for the elite wizards of the world. Or children of the elite, I guess." **I'm smarter than she is, na, na, na, na, na, na!!**

Harry sat down his paper and looked at him, "So, it's a school for snobs?" He looked at the picture of the children again, there was something about the girl that looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. **She doesn't really look like a snob; he does, but she just looks… mischievous. **

Professor McGonagall stood up in the front of the hall, "Students! You have a new classmate coming to join you, she is going to be a sixth-year transfer student, and she will be joining you tomorrow, I am sure by now that some of you have looked at the daily prophet for today, and I assure you, the story on the cover is true. Your new classmate is the girl, and please, do not bring up anything painful from the news paper, as this has just happened to her, and she will still be coping with the loss of her parents. Now, let us bring in the new First Years!..."

So, once again R&R! I will be writing soon!

Hey, and also,

How should Lex and Harry meet?

Whoever comes up with the coolest idea I like, yours will be in the story, and your name will be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter with your idea in it!


	3. Chapter 3

I call this Chapter, Bathrooms and Handuffs.

(You'll Get It, trust me)

* * *

If there is one thing that I have noticed, it is that saying goodbye to an animagus, is the hardest thing in the world. Why? You ask? Well, first, he is my best friend, second, he is convincingly an actual animal, and I mean in EVERY way, finally, he just handcuffed himself to you.

"Damn you, Zahir! Why, in Merlin's name did you do that!?! I am still going!" Zane, is a wolf animagus, he has given teachers rabies, and, like a wolf, is overly protective and affectionate. He is also, a band geek.

"Exactly, but now, I get to go with you! I have enchanted these cuffs so that I alone can undo them." He smiles, bringing our adjoined wrists right in front of my, and his, face. Sometimes he is just as stupid as a wild animal, too.

"Oh, and great Zane, how exactly are you going to go to the bathroom?" he IS an idiot.

"I'll turn into a wolf and go behind a tree." Okay, he got me there.

"New question, how am I going to go to the bathroom?"

"Shit, well I didn't think of that one." He leads me over to my stuff, and helps me put it on my bed. "Listen, we'll both go in the bathroom and I'll turn around and close my eyes! Oh, what if a witch comes in?"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH, LEXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! (BLOWED NOSE) WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITHOUT YOU AND YOUR SADISTIC, DARK, GUIDANCE AND HUMOR!!!!!" and speaking of a witch, or another word that rhymes.

"Mandy, you will be OKAY!" Mandy, is as you should know, the popular. She is the Minister of Magic's disowned daughter, lovely concept, isn't it?

"Hey, Mandy, didn't you finish all the required courses and hours needed to graduate this year?" Zane asks, flailing around his, and my, arm. And to my disgust, he is holding another hand cuff. You can obviously see where this has gone. _**CLANG, SNAP, CREEEERRK!!!!**_

Note to self; find an untraceable way to kill him later, or a way to go to the bathroom. But, to keep things going at a faster pace, I will tell you that Zahir, Mandy, Griffin, Zane, and I end up, locked together by handcuffs. This is our normal cohorts, but it's still strange: Band geek, Popular, Hotty/Bad Boy, Bookworm, and Loner, or in my case: a Loner in bad company.

And to my surprise, Zane really did make them un-openable. So, they did end up going with me. That is, until I got on the train and we all had to go to the bathroom. Zane finally told us the password to get them unlocked: quill. So, we all ran like mad men- going to different carts for extraordinary relief. I was the first to get back to our cart, we had half an hour before the train left platform 9¾, so, I sat down next to Zane, who as always, was reading an insane college textbook, which I could never or probably wouldn't even be asked to read a word from. Today, it was 'The history of Wands' oh, joy. "Is it interesting?" I ask, him curling up beside him. He just smiles and says "I'm going for a run."

"No! You, you can't. The train is going to leave!" I pull on his jacket, and shove against the wall, I might be skinny, and muscle-less, but I do have Veela strength. I corner him and hold onto him. He closes his eyes, and I release, I realize what's going on. Zane is having a stress attack. He does get them, and they pretty much end up looking like a well-groomed werewolf transforming in front of the moon. He opens his eyes and they are red, like blood, like always. He smirks, and his fangs slowly protrude from his canine teeth. I know I have to keep him in the cart, and make sure everyone stays out. So everyone stays safe.

And suddenly the boy, who looks like me, opens the cart door, walks in and stares. He heads back towards the door, "Don't make any sudden movements and you won't bleed too much." I grab his arm slowly, and he looks at me, he shakes free and runs to the door and before I can get to him Zane pounces and attacks him and me from behind. I slam the door and latch it just before Zane bites deep into my calve and pulls me towards the window. He snarls and shows his teeth, I can tell he has completely gone animal. "Draco… are you okay?" I whisper, no answer, "Draco?" I look slowly over to him out of the corner of my eye, I see him, he looks fine, he is curled up against the door, shaking and pointing at Zane, he mouths something, and it looks like 'Devil Shadow'. He obviously doesn't know Zane.

I look back to Zane, he wants to play cat and mouse, I lean forward, and bow to him, while still holding my calve, trying to stop the bleeding. I hold my right arm out to him, he bites again, harder, I can't help it and I scream. It burns like fire in my blood, my hand is going numb. Zane's eyes finally blink back to their normal brown and he starts, slowly to look like a sad puppy. And he passes out. He transformed back, to himself and he still lay there, passed out.

I look over and Draco is still against the door, he wipes his bloody cheek and he has a nose bleed, but he is starting to get up, "You okay?" he says to me. I try to get up too, but fall. I look at him and he says, "I'll be right back," I damn hope he comes right back.

After waiting a minute, writhing in pain, I softly kick Zane's head with my good leg. He groans, so I kick him harder  "OW! What the hell was that for!?!" He says but doesn't look up. "Wait, why does my mouth taste like?"

"Blood?!" he looks up at me finally and he turns ghostly white.

"Oh, Merlin, please tell me that I didn't do that!!!" he gets up quickly and picks me up, Bride-Groom style. He kicks the door to the side and runs me down the hall to the main compartment, with plenty of 'excuse me's I never noticed how strong he was, which is quite weird, considering I have lived with him since I was a baby.

When we get to the main teacher's compartment he kicks the door, and we hear an older woman's voice "For goodness sakes what is it?" She opens the door and looks at me.

"Please help my sister," he says, and that is the last thing I remember before passing out.

__**__**__**__

DRACO'S VP

I walk down the hall,

I don't care, call me evil, vile, a bastard, I don't care.

**Fine, I will call you that. It suits you, for exactly what you are.**

She and that THING are not my problem,

**She cared enough about you to make sure you were okay!**

I will have my father hear about this though, that THING attacked me!

**She told you exactly NOT what to do, you do it, and now, she is dog food! She is back there bleeding to death, and it is because of you!**

Serves her right, for insulting me back at Diagon Alley.

**She is waiting for you to come back and help her, she probably broke bones for YOUR safety, and she doesn't know you.**

I keep walking until I get back to my cart, Blaise stares at me. "What?"

"Mate, your face, its all sort of…mangled." He throws me a towel and a chocolate frog. Nice guy, horny, but nice.

I wipe my face again, "Little girl trouble, that's all," well, a girl and a beast.

"Mate, girls don't have claws," he pulls me over to the mirror. I see that I have three claw marks going down my cheek, with blood running down from them. "Well, they don't have manicures that do that, so what's going on?"

I think of the girl again. What was her name? Lane? Lavender? Lilac? Lexi? Yes, that was it Lex! She was beautiful, I wanted to be mad at her, but, I couldn't TRULY be mad at her. DAMN she has a boyfriend. Oh, well, maybe she'll feed him to her beast!! Wait what if he WAS the beast!?!

"I will be back soon," I grab my wand, a couple of towels, a wet washcloth, and run back to the compartment. I count to three and run in.

"Can we help you?" says a girl in a pink miniskirt. "Say, have you seen our friend, her name is Lex, and she is gone, along with her brother, Zane.

I shake my head yes. "Where? And, OH MY GOD!!!!ZANE HAD AN ATTACK!!???!!!! You guys, look at his cheek!!!!" the strange group look at me and stare.

They told me to sit down, "What happened?" said miniskirt girl.

I sat down the stuff and look out the window "I walk in there is a wolf and a girl, she tells me not to move, I panic and he attacks us. I run to go get help and she and the beast is gone. There, all done." I walk towards the door and start walking down, looking in compartments; I still don't see her anywhere. Finally I stop at the teachers compartment and knock. "May I come in professor? ...Professor?" I walk in and see Lex, and the beast boy and professor McGonagall. She is past out, laying on a bench.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, you too?" She says to me, "Please, cradle her head Mister Malfoy, and then I will tend to you." I sit down and put her head in my lap, I stroke her cheek. Oh, god, please don't die. She opens her eyes; she smiles at me and closes them again. "Mister Malfoy, I want you to meet two of your new class mates: Alexandria and Zane Creighton. As you can see, Miss Creighton is indisposed at the moment. I will fix you up and out you go. I assure you, Mister Malfoy, she will be fine. Oh, and Mister Malfoy, as your prefect duties, go and let everyone know they should change clothes around this time, we arrive in a few minutes."

So, I go let everyone know anyway, but she is still on my mind.

Lex's VP

I wake up and feel a warm hand stroking my cheek, I smile at him, I din;t know who it is, my vision is blurry. I close my eyes and listen, Draco is still on my mind, even when they escort me to the infirmary. I fall asleep again.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha!

This is a bit slower, but, it is good.

* * *

I wake up in the infirmary, and then the pain hits me and it has a slight numbing feel. I look around; No one is here, I call out "Nurse? Nurse? Are you there?"

She comes around the corner, sickeningly sweet, smile across her face. "Ah, you are awake, that animagus was here half the night, and he turned into an animagus twice, sat at the foot of your bed!!" she handed me some robes, they were green with snakes. "Put these on Deary, it's time for breakfast!" I put the ugly things on and walked where everyone else was going, I was bound to end up somewhere. I would have just rather stayed in my pajamas.

I walk into a big hall, full of people, I look around, I see a table of people wearing the same hideous clothes as me, so I head over there. I see Zane there, "Zane!" I run up and hug him. He turns around and sighs.

'Thank God you're all right! I was about to kill myself!" he looks back at a few boys at the table, "This is my sister, you probably heard some screaming last night, I'm an animagus, and…I bit her…twice." They all start laughing.

"You know," says a boy, "They call me the Prince of Slytherin, everyone loves me, and I love your looks," he smirks at me. Prat.

"Well," I lean over to him, "Why don't you close your eyes and I'll tell you how I FEEL," he closes his eyes and puckers up. I grab his pumpkin juice and splash it in his face. I smirk at him and he stares, "Glad we got that settled." I start walking off and I see Draco.

"Wait, can you do that again?!?" says the Prat, I grab more pumpkin juice and pour it on his head; He spits and says, "I MEANT THE SMIRK!!" I smirk again; I am enjoying this, already! "Hey, Malfoy, come here!!"

Then Draco stands up and walks over, shoves a kid out of his seat and sits down. "Blaise, you really need to put food in your mouth, not on your head,"

Blaise, frowns and points to me "She smirks like you!!! I bet you too have never met, have you, and mate, she looks like you too!"

"How the hell do you get off with bringing a wolf!" Draco throws his hands in the air, accentuating the everywhere.

"Oh, it's easy really, and thanks for the pillow last night, I really appreciate it," I show him my arm and how I have a green gauze on it, covering the bite.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!!! AND WHY THE HELL IS HE SWEET, AND NOT ME!!!!"

"Well, blaise, first mistake, was inviting my little sister into your pants." Zane pulls on Blaise's tie, and pulls him an inch away from his face. "Second, was inviting her in front of me," And Zane punches Blaise in the right eye, and he flies out of his seat, onto the floor. "Listen, Lex, I have to go, but, Draco, and you are in the same classes, also, Griffin is down the table, and Mandi, and Zahir are over at Gryffindor Table, bye sis," He patted me on the head, and walked off.

"You do realize that he should already be expelled, right?" Draco leaned back and looked around.

"Of course. And also, which table is Gryffindor?" I lean in really close, "Finally, you are still an ass."

"Thank you, and it's the gold and red table." He smirked again. Damn he is good at that. I stand up to walk over, and he grabs my arm.

"What, I see it right there, what's the problem," I roll my eyes.

"You are new, I know the people, so I will take you over." Draco steps over the table, and finally let's go of my arm. "There are a few people you need to meet." We walk over to a black haired boy with glasses, a fuzzy brown haired girl, and a freckled idiot. "Hello 'Potter''

"Sod off, Malfoy!" said the idiot.

"Well Weaselbeep, thought you'd like to meet a new student, some of her friends are at your table, her brother just beat up Zambini, and she really wants to meet you." He puts his arm around me, he is still an ass.

"Well, let's not keep a beautiful young lady, waiting, shall we Harry?" said the idiot.

"I'd be careful, Weasel, Zambini just got beat up for that."

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," he put his hand out we shake hands, "It's nice to meet you, …" **She looks like Malfoy, a little. She's cute, though.**

"Oh, I'm Lex," I smile.

"Well," said frizzy, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione, and that's Ron, he is a skirt chaser," **Looks like she already has Harry's eyes, and Ron's, and Merlin knows who else.**

"Well, it was nice meeting you but, my friends are over there, bye" I walk down the table.

Draco grabs my arm and whispers in my ear "What the Hell was that!?! We are NEVER supposed to be nice to Gryffindors. EVER. I am surprised you made it into this house!"

"Sorry, I didn't know, I'll be back at the table soon, so goodbye," he walked off and I approached Mandi,

"Hey!! I met that friend of yours last night! He is cute, so, what's his name?" Mandi is ALWAYS a horny slut, she's a good friend, but she is a horny slut.

"Draco and he doesn't like Gryffindors, at all. And he won't even be civil around them! He is truly arrogant." I sit down next to Zahir.

"Well, Mandi, there went your chance at him out the door." Zahir is really cool, even if he is gay, or strait, you know I think he's actually bi. "Lex, are you feeling' okay? Not saying anything bad but you look…" Zahir bit his lip and turned to Mandi, apparently expecting her to say something.

"God awful, Luv, you just look god-awful." I felt warm arms around me, I look up and see Griffin, he is always so a frank, which is sometimes good, but mostly bad if you don't spend enough time with him. "So, I saw you over there holding hands with that boy from the alley, just wondering…what is it with him. I told him you and I are dating, and yet, he still decides to flirt with you!" he actually doesn't look bad in green. "I must tell you, if he continues to flirt with you, there will be Wizard War II (WWII)"

LATER ON….

DRACO'S VP

She has something familiar about her, I feel close to her, not like 'shag you in a bed' close, but just 'see you later, known you all my life' close. And besides that, she has not fallen for me yet, which scares me a little, considering I am part Veela. I am going to have to find my mate soon, this potion to lower the emotion levels can't supplement sex for Very much longer. And I can tell that Father is becoming more nervous, but I can't figure it out why for the life o me. I head back to the common room and fall asleep on the couch after snogging for at least 45 minutes, and GOD NO IT WAS NOT PANSY!!!!!! It was her little sister in 4th year, she's hotter. Yeah, she's 14, I'm 16, but she sat in MY lap, not the other way around, so it IS fair game.

I close my eyes, and Dream.

I am falling of the couch and head to the bathroom, I feel so much pain in my left forearm. I look down to see a Dark MARK, I LOOK BACK Up, and i am in a death eater circle, out by the shreiking shack. The Dark Lord is choking a girl, she is right in front of me, i can only see the back of her head, it is light, like mine. Her arms are flailing and hitting him, them they go back to her neck, trying to push his hands away, but he is too strong. She finally gives up, he lets go and she collapses to the ground. She doesn't spit, cough, sputter or move, she is dead.

I step next to her, but i feel dizzy and collapse next to her. Hair covers her face, I make a feeble attempt and scoot some of it back, and i realize her, it's Lex, laying dead, next to me. I try to get back up i am too weak, i fall back down. I hear sinister and sadistic laughter. I stare at her, "No, "I whisper to her "Get back up, fight" she stares passively at me.

"Lucius, she is gone, and now, Draco is the only heir, why do you not rejoice?" Says a snake-like voice. "I assure you, i have doone you a favor Lucius."

Father steps next to her and swallows "My, Lord, I do not question you, but, i do not comprehend why we must do this? She carry's a dark mark, does she not? She is loyal to you, till death does she part."

"AND SHE HAS NOW PARTED! SO RETURN TO YOUR LIFE WITH ONLY **ONE** VEELA CHILD! LUCIUS, I ASSURE YOU, FOR DRACO TO EVER FEEL TRUE HAPPINESS, SHE MUST DIE! DO YOU NOT WANT YOUR SON TO BE HAPPY?"

"I am sorry, Lord, for not comprehending" Said Father, he rose a dagger over her, and just before it plummets to her final demise, i wake up. I am covered in sweat, and i was screaming.

* * *

LEX VP

I feel tired all of a sudden in the girls dormitory, i lay down and sleep.

I am falling of the bed and head to the bathroom, I feel so much pain in my left forearm. I look down to see a Dark MARK, I LOOK BACK Up, and i am in the middle of a death eater circle, out by the shreiking shack. The Dark Lord is choking me, I fight but i can't win. My arms are flailing and hitting him, them they go back to my neck, i trying to push his hands away, but he is too strong. I finally give up, he lets go and I collapses to the ground. I am paralized.

Draco falls down next to me, he scoots hair out of my try to get back up is am too weak, Draco fall back down. I hear sinister and sadistic laughter. I stare at him, "No, "He whisper to me "Get back up, fight" I stares passively at him. I can't speak, or move, or even breath.

"Lucius, she is gone, and now, Draco is the only heir, why do you not rejoice?" Says a snake-like voice. "I assure you, i have doone you a favor Lucius."

A man steps next to me and swallows "My, Lord, I do not question you, but, i do not comprehend why we must do this? She carry's a dark mark, does she not? She is loyal to you, till death does she part." (wHICH IS A TOTAL SECRET! I DIDN'T EVEN TELL GRIFFIN WHEN ZANE AND I GOT THEM)

"AND SHE HAS NOW PARTED! SO RETURN TO YOUR LIFE WITH ONLY **ONE** VEELA CHILD! LUCIUS, I ASSURE YOU, FOR DRACO TO EVER FEEL TRUE HAPPINESS, SHE MUST DIE! DO YOU NOT WANT YOUR SON TO BE HAPPY?"

"I am sorry, Lord, for not comprehending" Says the man, he rose a dagger over my head, and just before it plummets to me, i wake up. I am covered in sweat, and i hear screaming.

I here it comeing from the common room, so, i throw on my robe over my shorts and tanktop, and high-tail it down the steps. I see Draco sitting in the couch, with his head in his hands, bent over, I cough loudly, and he looks up at me, he seems relieved.

"Come on, sit down, i woke you, didn't i?" he looks back down to the floor, not waiting for me to anwser. He motions for me to come closer to him, so i lean foreward, "Is it true?" he says

"Wha.. what are you talking about?" he grabs my arm and says "IS. IT TRUE!" he takes off his long sleeve tee shirt and shows me his mark. "I..." he plls up my sleeve and stares at it. My own mark.

"Look at me" i avoid his face, because now i know we had the same dream, "LOOK AT ME!" i look up at him, he is pure rage. I bite my lip, "YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?" He grabs me by the collar, and shakes me. I can't speak, he slaps my face. I look to the floor. "If you REALLY ARE MY SISTER, we NEED to figure this out and WORK TOGETHER!"

"Mate? What are you doing to her?" we both look up, with Draco still holding onto my collar, and Blaise, Zane, Griffin, and a few other boys, are standing there.

"Wha...what did you here?" i say, sortof quietly.

"Enough to know you are not who i thought you were, Lex, not anymore."Griffin crosses his arms, and with a few boys, go back to bed. Then, i here a far off "We're through!" i want to cry so bad.

"Mate, first thing i saw was you slapping her, and this does not look good for either of you," I look back down to the floor, but, i realize, my arm, and draco's are still showing, along with Zane. "Mate, is.. is that a ... a...,"

"Dark mark, ZAMBINI. And it seems your the only one in this room without one."

Zane, Draco, Blaise and I, all look up to see Proffesor Snape, holding is out, too.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, Mr. Zambini, we are going to have to fix that, now aren't we?" Snape covers his arm, "Now, class, I would like to show you, a offense of the dark arts, instead of defense. Draco, can you think of any?" Draco shook his head no, but still, he drew out his wand. And as always, smirky, smirky.

Zane waltzed over to the sofa, and looks around, "A silencing spell would be appreciated by everyone sleeping, wouldn't want to wake 'em, 'eh? Especially, with all those, blood-curdling, metallic screams, am I correct, Professor?"

"Correct, and what DO they teach at Lockhart?"

"Well" I say, "Nothing Griffin knows, his own father won't tell him the truth. But, can't we…not kill Blaise?" I walk around the room, all nonchalantly-like.

"I…I VOTE, WITH THIS AMAZING, MERCIFUL DEATH EATER OVER IN THE CORNER!" Blaise runs over to me, I punch him to the ground. After all, he still is an ass. "By the way, who does your hair, it is so lush, and (punch), okay, no? It's so natural, (punch) so, it's a secret, (puch) lets go with secret."

"Draco! Do something! The death eaters without training are doing a better job than you!" Snape finishes casting the silencing charm.

"Hey, who said we don't have training?" Zane says, before turning into his animagus, he ambushes Blaise, who was trying to crawl away.

"What he means is, we have dabbled, or, I guess you could say, it's sort of a required course for the ½ of the school. We get sent for the training, and the others, the parents just want their kids in academics." I sit down on the couch, and watch Zane drag Zambini across the floor by his hand. "Now, I love killing as much as the next death eater, but, won't it look suspicious, if an old death eater who got rid of his mark was seen right before one of his students was killed in the common room of his domain?" **HOLY CRAP!! WE USUALLY JUST KILL ANIMALS, PEOPLE IS FOR GRADUATION!!!! At least I didn't tell them about the other thing, like the fact we are all gifted with individual talents.**

"She is correct. We do need this to look like an accident, but… what's the harm in erasing a memory or two?" Draco walks over t his supposed 'best friend' "Nothing personal, but it just has to be done" He points his wand at Blaise, "CerebellumEmbezzlatio!" Blaise's body flipped in the air and hit the floor by the fire place with a loud thud and an unnatural cracking noise, sort of sickening to hear.

I walk over to him, my bare feet step on something warm and sticky, puddle all over the floor by his head. I kneel down in the blood, and look where he landed, "He cracked his skull on the fireplace, and we need him to go to a hospital. Where is the closest hospital at?" Zane turns back to a person and walks over to me, to pick up Blaise. Even if he is an ass, he doesn't deserve to die, well, not today.

"I will alert the headmaster, you three take him to saint mungo's by floo powder. We'll say you were all staying up late, he ran to try and hide before I got there and he tripped. Now, go!" Snape in his big old black cape turned around and out the door.

AT THE HOSPITAL…

The nurse walks back out to the room and stares at us. Kinda funny if you saw it from her perspective. A bunch of kids come in with a semiconscious guy. " He has amnesia, but he isconcious, seems like he blacked out for a few hours."

"Really? That's horrible! But, for the most part, he'll be okay, right?"

"Yes, but, you may see him now. But, be careful, he's spouting off a few random things,"

We all walk in, "Blaise? Do you remember me?"

"Did I sleep with you?"

"No."

"Did I try to?"

"No."

"Then I have horrible tast because you are gorgeous! Hey, who's the blonde git in the corner… he looks queer. Is he?"

"No, Blaise, he's strait, and my brother, and Draco, is your best friend,"

"Damn, I thought he was checking me out," Blaise started to stick his lower lip out and pout.

"Listen… do you remember anything?"

"No. what is your name?"

"Lex"

"Really? Because you look like a Vivian, or even a Francesca!"

Draco walked over and took him by the shoulder, "Mate, I REALLY hope that's the morphine talking about my sister, not you,"

Blaise studied him up and down with curious eyes, "…Are you SURE your not queer?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, the holidays. I thought I would make this a Christmas chapter! Hope you enjoy…

DRACO'S VP

"Are you sure you're not queer?"

God, I really hope that's the morphine talking from the veins of that horny git. "I'm positive. And anyway, I would never sleep with you. I don't shag people with brown eyes."

"Well, bloody drive a stake thru my heart, queery! And to think I thought you had a nice arse!" Blaise folded his arms. And he looks over to beast boy. "Are you sure he's not queer?"

"Honestly, I wasn't quite sure the first time I met him either, but, your right, it was awful rude of him not to offer to sleep with you."

We all slowly turn and stare at Zane McBeast Boy. "YOU KNOW, since he's bed ridden. Trust me, I've been bed ridden and gets pretty boring!!"

"Well, it still makes me feel rather uncomfortable." Says Lex, as she jumps in-between Zane and I. Honestly, did she think I was going to start a fight in a hospital? Hey, not a bad idea…. "Anyway!!" she says pulling me back to the wall with unrealistic strength. Maybe she saw me smirk… "I think we better get back to the castle, and let Blaise get his rest."

We walk slowly towards the door and Zane follows slowly. I don't know why but I HATE Creighton. Oh! I remember, he BIT me. "Wait! I – I want something- - - "

"For gods sake, none of us will sleep with you!!" Lex turns around and screamed at him, storming up to the foot of his bed. She slammed her hands down on the posts of his bed. "And for the last time-!"

"NO! I get it, no sex! Bad for virgin!! That's not what I was saying!! Can you pick me something up from Honeydukes!!!!!!!!!!?? OH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Zambini said as he shielded his face with his forearm. I couldn't help but laugh!

"Oh, fine." She said as she whipped around and walked out of the hospital room and down the hall. Leaving all three of us behind in the dust.

LEX'S VP

I clear the hair way from my face and keep walking, not waiting for the boys. I still think he's an arse. I walk outside, not waiting still. I walk out the doors, and OH #*! Damn, It is freezing outside!!! Merlin! It's SNOWING!!! I walk over to the receptionist, "Miss, what day is it?" She rolls her eyes and points to a calendar: December 21.

"Finally decide to wait for us, Sis?" Zane practically tackles me and says as I stand still. Veelas _DON'T _have to move for anyone. Zane goes flying and crashes into a few chairs and a wall. He brushes the drywall off of his jacket and gets back up. "What the HELL was that about!"

"What are you talking about?" I say, and start walking outside, Draco, wide eyed, follows me and grabs my shoulder. "What!?! I didn't _do_ anything! It isn't my fault if he can't stand on his own two feet!" I accidentally start to tense up. I feel the Veela coming out. I shut up and calm down. It's not me. It's not my fault….

"Zane," Draco reaches into his pocket, "Here's 80 galleons, go buy something for Zambini, and something shiny for yourself while you're at it." Zane stands there.

"It's fine, Z, I don't care. I'll be fine." He ties the money to his collar and goes animagus down the rode. Shocking several muggles. I redirect my attention to my blonde, long lost twin, staring me in the face. "What?"

Draco smirks and starts to walk down the rode keeping a slow pace, so I walk next to him. Stride in stride. "I knew it. You had to be… Why didn't you tell me?" he said in the most wholesome voice I've heard out of him.

"Tell you what?" I say, taking 80 galleons out of my pocket, giving to him as payment for Zane.

"You know…" he stops on the side of the rode, "that your Veela…."I don't know what I did but he could tell I was feeling embarrassed, "It- its fine! REALLY! … I am too," He whispers calmly to me.

"Draco, don't lie, its not a pretty thing, and –"

"For VOLDEMORTS SAKE! I AM NOT LIEING!!!" That got quite a few looks, "I AM A VEELA! Look, I don't care anymore! Because I can tell you, and you can tell me about it and it's okay because we understand!! I AM A VEELA!! HEY EVERYONE! DRACO MALFOY IS A VEELA!!" I honest to god thought he was about to burst his lungs.

"Shut up you idiot!!"

"Ah, who cares? I AM DRACO MALFOY AND I AM A VEELA!!!" He threw his arms out above his head and twirled around. Screaming it into the heavens.

I pull him into Knockturn alley mid-yell, "Shut up!!! Do you know what our father will do!?! He'll- he'll—"

"What? Disown me! Then we both will be disowned!! Won't it be wonderful!!"

I can't think of anything else other than kissing him, so this will have to do. I slapped him so hard his face was still red as death eaters chased down the street over an hour later!!

As we keep running and eventually duck into Honeydukes. "I probably, (pant) shouldn't have yelled it quite so (pant) loud." Draco said as he jumped over the cash register counter and hid. While I ran behind him.

"Sorry, (pant) for slapping you so hard (pant)." I extend my hand in hopes of a forgiving handshake. Instead I get a hug. Kind of nice…slightly creepy.

Draco laughs softly and whispers "No harm done. Not until those gits outside find us." I turn and look into a mirror, where I can see the reflection of what's happening outside the window. He starts chuckling as we sit, watching the mayhem we caused.

"What!" I turn to him hysterically, "Do you find genocide a pretty thing?"

He turns to me slowly, slicking his hair back with one hand. He shakes his head and keeps laughing, "If we live thru this, I want you to ask our mother which one of us was born first…It would be more funny though if I was born first…" He says, returning to watching the window. "You have beautiful hair…"

"We have the same hair! Anyway…how do you…"

"What? You were about to say something, what?"

"How do you keep your cravings under control? There I said it." I lean my head back against the hard counter.

He exhales slowly "I never think about it… that much…Okay, fine, Snape gives me a potion. Happy?" he turns his face away from me.

I go to my deep mind. The empty echo-y part. Like…when you talk on a phone, and no one else is there…I think about the times I cried and writhed in pain from the cravings. Draco looks to me. "Why…can I…did I just see your thoughts?"

Then I start thinking the words, pushing them into the echo-y part.

**I think a lot in the empty space of my mind. Didn't you know Veelas can share thoughts?**

He stares at me and **I've heard, but never…experienced.**

His words came out fuzzy, and a little hard to hear.

**It gets easier… trust me. Hey what are you doing for Christmas? I kinda have a feeling that neither of us will NOW be welcome at Malfoy Manor. **

**No kidding. We could always stay at…no they hate me. Oh, what about…no, I hate them. Well…**

**There's always Hogwarts, I mean, I think almost everyone is going way for the holidays, right. No one we know will know we were disowned, right? How bout it! **I thought,

He shrugged his shoulders. "What else do we have to lose?" Draco said with a smirk.

DRACO'S VP

Okay, so eventually, we got out of the whole, burning the city down to crispy bacon situation and got back to Hogwarts. We went out to Hogsmead on separate occasions, my sister first, then I at a later time. Mine involved two stops to the local tavern. Today as I sit in my room on Christmas Eve, I am getting dressed for **Dumblebore's** party. It's for all the family-reject kids who have no place to go over the holiday; AKA: Lex, misfits, freaks, the Golden Trio, and I. Lex has brought out the muggles fascination within me, that my father often oppressed. I am now wearing JEANS. They are surprisingly comfortable. But, I can't seem to find a clean shirt, so I stole one random one from the House Elves Laundry Service. V-neck…nice. Black… even better.

"Hey, Blondie!! Get down here, we were supposed to be there already!!" Screams Lex from the Common Room. Aah, nothing is more comforting, than the sound of siblings watching out for each other.

"I'm coming!" **Really, I am. What do you think of how I look? **I send in the Veela space. We call it our walkie no-talkie system. I also send a picture of me in the mirror.

**So devilishly handsome I could puke. Now lets go! **She sends, she's also flipping me off with her mind. Never thought I'd say that. Ever. "Really, what takes you so long?" Lex throws me my cape and we head toward the secret tunnel that leads to the Defense against the dark arts room. From there it's a strait shot to Dumbledore's office.

"You look nice too…well to the point I could puke anyway," I say as we head up the elevator to his office of freaks.

LEX'S VP

I flatten the ruffles in my black dress, and look up to him, "If I had to be disowned with anyone, I'm glad it was you."

I'm glad I said that then, because three more seconds and the golden trio would've been staring us in the face as we said it.

"Malfoy, oi! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be at home, cowering in front of your Dad!"? Says Weasley. I hear Draco have a low growl rise from his lowest inner echo-y voice. I put my leg in front of him, before he tries to punch Weasley.

"What, do you have nothing better to do than ruin a _party_?" Said Harry.

Draco calmed down some and smirked, "Yes Potter, I have nothing better to do than to impose imminent doom upon you Christmas festivities. Now if you don't mind… GET OUT OF MY WAY" Potter stepped aside and bowed as we passed. Hermione grabbed my arm and stopped me, while Draco kept going.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, why do you spend so much time with…_Malfoy?_ I mean… its okay if you two are dating or something but—"

"Oh, bloody hell no! We're not dating, we're—"

"Alexandria! Come this way if you don't mind." Draco said raising a glass of sparkling butter beer.

"Look, I have to go, but, we'll talk later, okay?" I didn't wait for a reply; I just headed over for Draco, and a few other Slytherin-fourth-years. "Yes? You wanted something?"

"No."

"Then why-"

"I heard what you were about to say," he turned to me with a serious face.

"Well, what am I _supposed_ to say?" I crossed my arms and leaned back, "Got an answer to that?" He looked down to his drink and had a long pause.

"Lets leave." He sat down his drink and grabbed our cloaks.

"What? No! We just _got_ here! That is so pointless. And-"

"I didn't ask if you wanted to leave. We are leaving." He threw me my cloak and walked toward the door. I followed after him, and caught his arm.

"Wait…what's wrong with you? Is it the whole being disowned thing, because trust me, you get over that pretty qui-"

"Hey! Look who's under the mistletoe!" yelled Ron.

We looked around, and finally I looked up. "I don't see anything! Where are those misfortunate little--" I pull Draco's chin up and redirect his view on the mistletoe. "Oh, shit,"

Will they kiss!? Why did Draco want to leave?! Why am I screaming this?! Really, why? I can't answer these and more unless YOU REVIEW!!!!

Oh, I own nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry I took so long!!! I have had a CRAP LOAD of work at home, school, and....well, I'll cut the crap because the backstory of my life is as clear as mud. ENJOY!! PS I OWN NOTHING! BUT OBVIOUSLY LEX, ZAHIR, ZANE, ETC., ETC.

* * *

"I'd rather sing infront of all of _you_" Draco spat out at Potter. Not that I blame him. It's a good plan. I better help him.

"And I'd rather play guitar!" Everyone looks around and I see a few meddling wizards in the back, conjuring up a small stage, where Dumbledore's desk used to be. Then I realize one of the idiots: **Zahir. Damn him**.

Zahir stands up on top of the stage, grabs the microphone, and clears his throat, "Wizards and Witches, Purebloods, and Muggleborns, may I introduce you to…the Terrible Twosome!!" he extended a hands toward us and before I knew it, people were shoving us to the stage.

And before I know, someone does a spell on my clothes, turning it into a pair of ripped jeans, and a tank top, and rock star gloves. I look over to Draco, completely horrified. But I think it was more or less what he was wearing, ripped jeans and…. well, that's it, besides a dog tag necklace. I am on top of the stage, being handed an electric guitar, while Draco is having a microphone shoved into his hands.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Zahir conjures an earring into Draco's cartilage. Draco looks like he wants to kill me, or worse. And…oh no, he's SMIRKING!!

DRACO'S VP

**I am about to kill someone, but…no. I have a brilliant idea. I will SHOW THEM UP!! I will sing…but what? I recall a muggle song; not half bad, it was. Maybe Lex 'll know it.**

"Hey, do you listen to muggle music?" She freezes, "Blink if yes" she blinks. "Have you ever heard of the band _Forever the sickest kid_?" she blinks, "Okay, play the song _What do you want from me_, okay?" she blinks and picks up the guitar pick.

She starts plucking the chords and I zone out. Mum used to make me take singing lessons. I doubt she'd ever think I would get stuck singing like this. Not Latin or, church music, but…punk rock.

_**Hey! Oh!  
Hey! Oh!**_

**I don't wanna waste my time again, by getting wasted with so-called friends.**  
**Cause they don't know me, but they pretend to be part of my social scenery.**  
**Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic. Or am I jaded or am I afraid of it?**  
**Cause It's dragging me down, it's bumming me out,**  
**it's making my head spin round and round.**

I take the mike out of the stand and start walking around the stage. I am finally getting into music again! Some of these jerks are enjoying my singing. But I keep looking to the back and see Granger looking up, in shock. I feel a weird connection with her.

_**Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me?  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me?  
I get the feeling, we're on to something, I say "jump" and you start jumping.  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's that, now what do you want from me?**_

**Just another day in the life of me. It's three AM and I can't sleep. And I've been thinking that we've been Drinkin in hopes to maintain our sanity. Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic, or am I crazy? Did they all hate me? Cause they pick me up and throw me down. It's makin' my head spin round and round.**

Grangers eyes connect with mine, and I smile. I can't help it! I look over to Lex, and she's enjoying this, too.

_**Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me?  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me?  
I get the feeling, we're on to something, I say "jump" and you start jumping.  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's that, now what do you want from me?**_

This is actually fun!!! I'm not even thinking about Father, or The dark lord!

_**Everything that I do is never good enough for you. Do my best, dress to impress, wear my heart out of my chest.  
**__**Goin nowhere fast, I don't know where I'm at. When I say jump and you start jumping. (Hey!) We're on to somethin'**_

_**Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me?  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me?  
I get the feeling, we're on to something, I say "jump" and you start jumping.  
Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's that, now what do you want from me?**_

So much energy!! I can hear my heart in my ears, barely, thought over the crowd of kids and teachers who have heard us and came to see us. I scan the crowd, overflowing the office. Potter stands in the back arms almost as tightly crossed as he is cross! I run back to Lex.

LEX'S VP

"Oh my god!! How can you sing like that!?! Wait. No, I don't want to know, its too amazing!!"

Draco curtsies to me, and jumps off the stage. Landing perfectly on his feet, still shirtless by the way, he then holds a hand up to me, "Why thank you, kind sir!" I say and accept his help off the stage.

He smirks at me, and I back to him. People are still clapping and screaming as we walk towards the door. Potter stands by, and Draco turns to him, "and that is how you make a lion, into a mouse." I can't help but laugh as we walk into the elevator. When the door closes, he turns to me, "God, that was awful!"

"Well, not as bad as having to kiss me…after all, I am your sister."

"Well…I wouldn't exactly mind, kissing you. Your pretty, smart, witty, a hell of a guitar player, and well I am Veela, and—"

"But I'm your sister, Draco.'

"I know, but…I haven't known you all that much, and…I know there are obvious boundaries between lover and sister…but, since we've not grown up together, I don't feel a certain…protectiveness or disdain for you. At the same time though I don't feel madly in love, but-"

"That wouldn't happen since we're Ve-"

"Veela! See, you get more than most girls I shag do!"

"That's because we're twins! Draco, we can't be together!! You're my brother! We were both up Narcissa Malfoy's—"

"I GET IT!! GOD! Please, I don't want to think about my mother that way."

"No, OUR mother."

The door opened and I ran put before Draco could say anything else. I could hear him calling my name, but I didn't look back. I didn't know where I was running, but I just had to go. Anywhere would do.

I kept running until I saw Blaise, roaming the corridors. "What the hell is Draco doing!? Letting his pretty sister roam the corridors at 2 o'clock in the morning? What- hey, now, why are you crying?"

I sit down at a window and look up to him, "I could ask you the same question,"

"No, you couldn't, I'm not crying!" He looks back to me, and I give him a sarcastic look, "Oh, you meant the roaming part. Oh, um, I was released from Mungo's and got bored. No one even knows I'm back yet." He sat down next to me. "So, now tell my you're a crying"

"Well…'smybrotherandIdon'tthinkweshould,'!!"

"Care to say that again, but a tad slower?"

"Draco wants to kiss me even though he's my brother and I don't think we should, even though I kinda feel the same way and he's got really good logic behind it and everything!!"

Blaise just sits there, with a hand under his chin, slowly nodding his head. "Mh hm. I see. Does this have anything to do with a certain thing you two share?"

"oh, my god, Blaise, you KNOW?!"

"well, its not that hard to see that you two are—"

"Veela?"

"YOU TWO ARE VEELA! I WAS GOING TO SAY BLONDE!"

"Oh shit"

"You too are VEE-"

I can't think, but I need him to shut up, so I kiss him. And he kisses back and…well, we're kind of stuck like that for an hour. Kissing. God. But he smells like fresh rain, and the forest. I don't know why, but I feel better. He holds me delicately, but like he never wants me to leave, he holds tight. He's not that bad of a kisser….

DRACOS VP

What the hell? I am an _idiot_! How on earth did I think that _my sister_ could have _feelings_ for _me_?

**Because,** **you're very fragile right now. With a lot of things on your mind.**

FRAGILE, SHMAGILE! I am a man, and can take a little rejection. From my own sister, especially. So what if I just put my best friend in the hospital, and found out that I have a sister. I don't need help. I got this.

**But what about the dream? **

What dream? I don't care about stupid dreams.

**Just like the time you 'got it' the time Father started to hit Mother, and you hit him with an avocado?**

Where did I even get the avocado? I don't remember….

**Aunt Lestrange brought a fruit basket over for the party, remember?**

Oh, yes, now I do.

**ANYWAY…..You need to go get your sister and apologize. God knows where she is at…5 TIL 3 AM!?! **

Malfoys do not apologize. And its 3 AM? God, I need to go find her…

LATER…..

I hate walking the corridors this late….its creepy. The rain is falling hard and my candle blew out awhile ago. I can't use a spell, sine, most of the paintings on this floor get rather cranky when disturbed. I'm not usually one to break Hogwarts rules…but I need to find Lex.

"I SAY!"

"Holy shit! What do you want, painting. I haven't disturbed you!"

"Tell the two lovebirds down the hall to get a room! They won't stop sucking eachother's faces!!!"

"I'll be sure to let them know. Oh, um, have you seen a blonde girl running around?"

"One down the hall kissin' a dark haired Slytherin boy. Oh…she your's, is she… well good night then,"

Damn you, Lex, did you get back with your boyfriend? "Lex! Get out, I know you're here!!" I trudge down the hallway, pushing back tears. What, why the hell am going to cry? **Because, you care for her. Now find her.** "Lex!!"

"Lex!!" SAYs an echo-y voice down the hall. I gasp and push Blaise away.

"What the fuck! We were just-"

"Shut up! Draco's coming,"

Blaise leans back and groans, "So what if he finds out,"

I turn to the idiot, "You will cease to exist, that's _what_" he looks at me and points to the pillar, and waves good bye, "Wait-" he stops mid run, "I want ti see you again!" I whisper.

"LEX!!!" Draco's closer….

"I'll meet you in Hogsmeade on the 27Th , Oh, and…Merry Christmas."

"You too!, bye"

"Wait, take this," He throws me a book, "IIt'll be your cover,"

"LEX!!" Blaise ducks behind the pillar and stays hidden. Draco sprints around the corner, wand at the ready, just as I open the book. "What the hell have you been doing?! And where the devil is that bastard boyfriend of yours?"

I close the book, "You mean the one that broke up with me on the 21St ? And I was reading, if you must know"

He crosses his arms and walks up to me, "Really? That's not what the portrait said" as quick as a snake he grabs me by my forearm and pulls me to the ground, smirking all the while. "Why don't you tell me the truth," I stare blankly at him, and he uses veela strength, and tightens his grip.

"Ah, Draco, please!"I try to pull his hand away, but he's too strong. "Fine! I'll tell you!" he lets go and I fall to the floor. "I was planning on how to surprise you,"

"With what," he pulls his wand out again. I could easily out-hex him, but violence won't work.

"In a few hours, everyone will be getting up on Christmas morning, and I was going to surprise you with your gift." I start to get back up, rubbing my arm. When I look up and see his eyes soften, he leans down and helps me up. He stands awkwardly as I grab my book and walk towards the common room.

DRACO'S VP

We walk back to the common room in awkward silence. I rub the back of my neck, "Lex, why don't we sleep in the common room tonight? Just the two of us here in the entire house, might as well. Right?"

she looks to me and quietly says "I'll go change."

YYEEESS! I run upstairs and grab her gift. I rip my shirt off and pull on a pair off plaid flannel pajama bottoms. Green and Black. Awesome. I wait back on the couch, looking off towards the Christmas tree, and back to her gift. A small olive green box, with a darker green, satin ribbon, and tying it together, is a necklace. Not a bow, a necklace, I like to be a little unorthodox, at times. It's the match to my necklace that I was given at my 14TH birthday. A black snake, coiled and ready to attack! I hope she likes it, especially what's on the inside of the box.

I here her sauntering back down the steps, and she sits next to me, and curls up. "I'm sorry for making you mad," she looks up and smiles a sad smile, "I hope you like your gift," she hands me a larger box, dark green, in olive ribbon, with a ribbon on top.

"God, did we go to the same place for gifts?" I show her own box to her and she throws her head backs and laughs." I look to her then back to the gifts, "You know what, lets open these in the morning." I put them under the tree.

She clasps her hands together and says, "but one part of my gift is to your choice."

"Huh? I don't understand" she scoots really close to me, "Lex what are you-"

"Go ahead, Draco. Kiss me."

"Lex! But you said you didn't want to-"

"It's okay. I was reading in a book on magical diseases, and it says that children, born at the same time, and contain Veela DNA, may feel a slight attraction to eachother."

"So!? You said you don't want to do it!"

"It also said, the best way to get rid of the feelings, is to work it out of your system thru the act in which you seek!"

"Wait…you are saying that if I kiss you-"

"Yeah,"

"Then I won't like you anymore?!"

"Well…you'll still like me as your sister, but not in a sexual relationship way," I chuckle and she looks up to me, "What? You think its funny or something?"

I shake my head no, "Nah, nah. It's just… you said 'sexual'!"

"Draco!" she crosses her arms, "I'm being serious!"

I look over to her, "Seriousness, is stupidity, yet to be shipped off to college,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really, and what about you? You're being so selfish!"

"Draco, selfishness is simply a lack of consideration for the selfishness of others!"

**So, as all horribly cheesy stories go, they scooted closer together on the couch, by only the light of the fire.**

"So, um...I guess I should kiss you...?" Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, I guess, we should." Lex said as she leaned in.

**Feeling awkward, Draco simply gave Lex a peck in the lips. **

"I...I don't feel any different, do y-"

**An before Draco could finish his sentence, Lex's lips latched onto his, and crashed the world away. And before that could even start to feel nice, they both felt a complete and utter romantic repulsion for the other one. And they ran upstairs to the bathroom to gargle mouthwash. **

As Draco handed Lex the mouthwash, and spit out his, he whispered, "We NEVER speak of this again....."

Lex quit flossing for a moment, and slowly turned her head to him.,"I flipped you off with my mind, found my Veela brother, and kissed him. Not to mention started a rock concert with him infront a bunch of freaks. After cooming to this school, I don't I have much to be ashamed about." And extending a hand she said," Deal."

* * *

WHA LA!! A piece of crap!! so, read and review, as always!!

**GETTING A REVIEW IS BETTER THAN KISSING YOUR VEELA TWIN BROTHER**


End file.
